Un dia de fiebre
by Lithuem
Summary: Naruto no llega al entrenamiento y Kakashi envia a Sasuke para que vea que le pasa...SHONEN AI
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! O. Que tal gente? Bueno aquí ta Armand con un nuevo fic n.n espero que les guste.

Disclaimer(o como se escriba): los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (aunque soñar es bonito u.u) pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, al que pienso raptar para que escriba sasunaru en la serie y que mate a Sakura-basura por ser un bicho molesto, pero hasta ese momento los personajes le perteneces solo a él. Así que nada de denuncias en? Ò.o o los buscare y me los comeré Xd.

Advertencias: Este fic es Yaoi (bueno mejor dicho shonen ai) así que si no te gusta vuelve pa tras tu te lo pierdes u.u, pero si te gusta ¡adelante! Y espero que lo disfruten

Notas:

-...-diálogos.

-'...'-pensamientos

(...) comentarios o yo molestando n,n

Dicho esto al fic

Un día de fiebre

Capitulo 1

-Armand Romanus-

-Maldita sea- mascullo un moreno muy enfadado- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a ver a ese dobe? ù.u

FLASH BACK

-¡¡¡SASUKE-KUNNNNNN o!- grito de la basura, digo de Sakura (XP)- ¿Qué bien que el dobe de Naruto no haya llegado aun? ¿ne?- sonrió sonrojada la pelirosa '(INNER: ¡así podré estas a solas con mi adorado Sasuke-kun! SHANNARO O)'

Por su parte Sasuke miro a la chicle con indiferencia -'¡¡NOO! Por una vez desearía que estuviera aquí Naruto'-

-Oi Sasuke-kun ./. –gesto tímido estilo Hinata- Tu...tu y yo después...podríamos...

-¡Yo!- el 'responsable' profesor encargado del equipo 7 se hizo presente en ese instante interrumpiendo a la pelirosa en su intento de pedirle salir al moreno- Ohayo n.\\-saludo sonriente.

-Llegas tarde ò.o- protesto enfadada Sakura al profesor por la tardanza y la interrupción -'(INNER: aunque ya que estabas podrías haber tardado un poco mas SHANNARO . )'-

-Gomen, gomen u.\\- se disculpo Kakashi- pero es que...¿hum?- el maestro observo a su alumnos, deteniendo su intento de excusarse, al notar que algo faltaba- ¿Y Naruto aun no ha llegado?- pregunto bajando de la barandilla sobre la que había aparecido, extrañado al no encontrarse al rubio recriminándole su retraso.

-Pues no u.u- respondió la chica en un suspiro la chica de ojos verdes- La verdad es que es algo extraño que no este aquí montando el espectáculo- comento seria- pero con lo dobe que es, seguro que se ha quedado dormido ¬¬.

-¿Empezamos de una vez el entrenamiento?- hablo por primera vez en la mañana el moreno molesto por la situación: su profesor llegaba tarde, el dobe aun no había llegado, tendría que soportar a la pelirrosa molesta toda la mañana y aun no había comenzado el entrenamiento, que se estaba retrasando demasiado.

-Si bueno vamos a empezar, si Naruto se ha dormido pronto llegara.

Las horas pasaban y el entrenamiento discurría sin interrupción alguna y el kitsune aun no daba señales de vida. Kakashi se estaba empezando a preocupar por su escandaloso alumno rubio porque no solía faltar diciendo que lo necesitaba para conseguir llegar a ser Hokage y que no faltaba a ninguno aunque estuviera enfermo.

-Me estoy preocupando por Naruto- comento el sensei a su alumno al termino del entrenamiento y ver que no aparecía- es muy raro que ese falte aun entrenamiento- comento cuando ya comenzaban a volver a sus casas.

-¡¡¡SASUKE-KUNNNNN!¡ESPERAME!-grito Sakura-¡¿Sasuke-kun por que no vamos a tomar algo juntos!- pregunto corriendo animadamente hacia el Uchiha- podríamos...-La pelirrosa salto una piedra que había en el camino (ò.o)- ir...-salto otra piedra mas grande que la anterior (ò.ó)- a...-salto un tronco

(ò.ó#)-la...

PLOF

La pelirrosa tropezó con una roca de tamaño considerable que no consiguió saltar (Armad esconde unas cuantas rocas de distintos tamaños bajo la alfombra' jejejejeje ), cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

**A LO LEJOS...**

Se oye un gran estruendo en una gran zona del bosque por el cual varios pajaritos salieron volando de los árboles donde se posaban tranquilamente.

CON EL EQUIPO 7

-o.oU Sasuke

-o.\\U Kakashi

-, SakuraSasuke-kun...

Sakura se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente debido a la caída y a cierta piedra que voló de entre unos árboles y dio de lleno en su gran frente (jejeje XP). Después de unos minutos en los que el silencio reino en aquel lugar mientras Sasuke y Kakashi miraban la escena sin decir nada. Cuando por fin reaccionaron el sensei se acerco a la pelirrosa y la cogió en brazos.

-Voy a llegar a Sakura a su casa, Sasuke hazme un favor por favor...

-Dime

-Ve a casa de Naruto y mira a ver que le pasa- pidió el sensei.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?- miro molesto a su profesor el moreno '¿Por qué me toca ir a mi a ver a ese dobe?'

-¿Prefieres llevarla tú a su casa?¬.\\ –pregunto acercándole a Sakura '.' – Por mi no problem –contesto Kakashi sonriendo levemente tras la mascara.

-No gracias, prefiero ir a ver al baka –reflexionó mejor Sasuke.

-Eso pensaba- el peliplateado amplio su sonrisa bajo la mascara- Bueno Sasuke, nos vemos mañana – dijo sonriente al moreno- ¡Ah! Por cierto, una cosa mas Sasuke.

-¿Hum?

-No le hagas nada a Naruto ¿eh? – giño su único ojo visible (osea se quedo sin ver XD)

-¿Eh?-Sasuke se sonrojo comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras-¡IDIOTA! –el moreno lanzo un kunai a su maestro pero este ya había desaparecido en una bola de humo, tras dar una sonora carcajada por la reacción y expresión de Sasuke ' Maldito Kakashi...algún día me lo cargo' pensó cabreado por su insinuación y pensando en la mejor forma de matar a su sensei y esconder el cadáver (XD) dirigiéndose a la villa.

END FLASH BACK

-u.uU-El Uchiha caminaba indiferente a las miradas y comentarios enamorados de algunas y algún chico (XD), y las miradas envidiosas de mucho chicos que paseaban por la calle hasta que...

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡SASUKE–KUNNNNNNNNNN!-grito que se oyó en varios en toda la villa y seguramente en la vecina.

Sasuke se giro sorprendido ante el estridente grito que había oído a su espalda, encontrándose con un ejercito de chicas con pancartas con las inscripciones " Te queremos Sasuke-kun" o "Sasuke-kun forever" y camisetas que decían "Club oficial de Sasuke Uchiha".

'Lo que me faltaba -.-' suspiro Sasuke y siguió caminando intentando ignorarlas. Cuando vio que se le acercaban de forma peligrosa acelero el paso un poco pero ellas lo imitaron, Sasuke se empezaba a molestar- ù.u

-ù.ú- El moreno camino mas rápido, cansado de la situación.

-ò.ó- Las chicas aceleraron el paso, no podían permitir que su adorado Sasuke-kun escapara otra vez.

-ò.ó-Sasuke camino mas rápido pero la chicas hicieron lo mismo.

Al final el Uchiha acabo corriendo perseguido por el sequito de locas (donde me incluyo yo XD). Pero haciendo uso de sus dotes como ninja consiguió despistar a la manada de chicas que lo acosaban.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando salgo a la calle?- se quejo Sasuke, hasta las narices ya de aquella situación que sucedía a diario – 'Al menos me sirve de entrenamiento, seguro que soy en ninja que mejor se esconde de toda Konoha o eso digo yo'- pensó intentando encontrarle el lado positivo a su situación aunque le costaba bastante (por no decir que le era imposible) aguantarla fuera cual fuera la excusa que pusiera.

El moreno algo mas tranquilo y teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por ninguna de sus molestas fans, se encamino a casa del Uzumaki. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta toco el timbre y espero...

DING DONG

Volvió a tocar pero nadie acudió a abrirle.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-ù.u- enfadado mantuvo el dedo pegado al timbre un rato.

Sasuke empezó a impacientarse por lo que decidió irse al no recibir respuesta alguna y mandar a su sensei a hacer puñetas, pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo. Algo le decía que no se fuera. Por instinto fue a mirar la ventana esperando que Naruto la hubiera dejado abierta. Y efectivamente así era.

-'Mira que es dobe...anda que dejar abierta la ventana, cualquiera podría colarse' – sonrió para si mismo (Como conoces a tu Naru-chan XD). Con agilidad salto por la ventana y con pasos felinos se adentro en el apartamento. Pero en un descuido tropezó con una cosa que había tirada en el suelo.

-Casi...-susurro Sasuke pero al evitar caer se apoyo en una mesa que allí había, rozando un vaso que callo al suelo, sin poder evitarlo.

CRISSSSSSS (sonido del cristal rompiéndose, ya se que son un tanto cutres los efectos especiales T.T entiéndalo)

- . kuso -'¿Sasuke que te pasa hoy? Estas muy torpe'- se recrimino el Uchiha.

Miro en la sala donde se estaba sin encontrar nada excepto un gran desorden. Antes de irse, e ir a decirle a Kakashi que el rubio no estaba, decidió mirar en el resto de la casa para asegurarse que no estaba. Entro en el baño, la cocina y nada. Al final solo le quedaba por mirar en la ultima habitación. Abrió la puerta, que se encontraba entreabierta, encontrándose con una habitación en penumbras. Noto que de oía una respiración en el interior de la habitación.

Con la escasa luz que entraba por la cortina mal cerrada, se adentro en la habitación. Acercándose a la ventana corrió la cortina dejando que la luz entrara por ella iluminado el cuarto. Espero un poco hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz que ahora inundaba el lugar.

Así pudo ver las cosas que había en la pequeña habitación. Las paredes de color blanco estaban decoradas por posters y había una mesita de noche al lado de una sencilla cama. Se acerco a ella y con sorpresa se encontró al rubio en ella.

-¡Oi dobe!- llamo Sasuke al kitsune- despierta usuratonkachi – se acerco un poco mas para despertarlo de un golpe cuando se percato de la respiración agitada de Naruto y sus mejillas encendidas- ¿Naruto?- el moreno se arrodillo al lado de la cama y puso su mano en la frente del rubio -'¡Esta ardiendo!'-

Naruto sobresalto al moreno al decir, entre sueños, algo inteligible. El sudor corría por su cuerpo impregnando las sabanas que lo arropaban.

-Naruto...-susurro el moreno- Naruto despierta...-pero el Uzumaki solo se removió entre las mantas. Sasuke lo observo un rato, mirando casi hipnotizado cada gesto que hacia el kitsune. La mano que mantenía en su frente se deslizo por una de las mejillas teñidas de rojo del kitsune, traspasándole algo de calor a las frías manos del vengador. Cuando llego a sus labios se detuvo por un momento acariciando los rozados y hinchados labios a causa de la fiebre. Después de unos minutos se levanto bruscamente de la cama, algo confuso por los pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente en aquel momento en que se dedicaba a acariciar la suave piel de Naruto.

Iba a irse a casa cuando lo pensó mejor. No podía irse y dejar al rubio así, no podía irse sabiendo que estaba enfermo. Fue a la cocina, maldiciendo a su conciencia que no lo había dejado irse a su casa a descansar -'Muerte a mi conciencia grrr'- y lleno un cuenco con agua. Busco un trapo y volvió a la habitación de Naruto. Se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio, humedeció la tela y la puso en la frente de Naruto. Quien al sentir el frescor abrió con pesadez los ojos.

-¿Quién... – Naruto intento ver entre la niebla de la fiebre y la luz que había en la habitación que le impedía ver con claridad.- ¿Sasuke?- pregunto cuando consiguió centrar la vista en la figura del moreno- ¿Qué...haces tu aquí?

-No te levantes, tienes mucha fiebre- contesto Sasuke impidiendo que Naruto se incorporara en la cama- Kakashi me envió porque estaba preocupado al no verte llegar.

-Ah...- dijo el Uzumaki intentando recuperarse del mareo que lo había invadido al intentar levantarse- Dile a Kakashi-sensei que no se preocupe...

Sasuke solo lo miro con algo de preocupación en la mirada.

-Estoy bien- dijo entreabriendo un poco los ojos y sonriendo levemente con aspecto adormilado-No hace falta que te quedes, puedo cuidar de mi mismo lo he hecho muchas veces.

-No seas dobe...-le digo a Naruto levantándose de la cama- No puedo dejarte solo con la fiebre que tienes, además Kakashi me mataría por no haberte ayudado- contesto el Uchiha, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa adormilada. Con una mano cogió las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo del rubio y tiro de ellas, dejándolo solo con una sabana tapándolo.

-¿Qué haces? Tengo frío – se quedo Naruto aferrándose con fuerza a la sabana pensando que Sasuke también querría arrebatársela.

-Idiota tienes fiebre hay que intentar que te baje, no que te suba – respondió el moreno guardando las mantas en el armario- Y con todas estas mantas encimas solo conseguirás que la fiebre te suba aun mas baka.

-Sasuke-teme, no me trates así que toy malito- el rubio puso ojitos de kitsune lloroso (XD) y se tapo hasta la nariz con la sabana blanca (que kawaii o, como Orochi con las zarpas XD)

-Usuratonkachi...-murmuro Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado cuando un suave sonrojo acudió a sus pálidas mejillas ante el gesto del rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué me insultas ahora? ¡baka!

-dobe ¬¬

-TTTT malo.

-Cállate de una vez- ordeno el moreno al rubio- Anda levántate y quítate el pijama

-¡¿Qué! –se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba y enseguida empezó a toser.

-Vas a darte una ducha fría para que te baje la fiebre- contesto Sasuke dejando una toalla sobre la cama al lado del rubio –date prisa-dijo girándose dispuesto a salir del cuarto para que se desvistiera.

Naruto con algo de dificultad se sentó en la cama y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama, pero cuando intento ponerse de pie sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas y tuvo que volver a sentarse inmediatamente sobre la cama. Cerrando sus ojos un momento para reponerse del mareo.

Mientras Naruto estaba en la habitación, Sasuke llamaba por teléfono a su sensei pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie lo cogía.

-Joder- susurro por lo bajo. Llamo a Iruka esta vez y nada tampoco -'pero que les pasa a estos dos, donde estarán a estas horas '-. (A saber que estarán haciendo los dos TAN ocupados XD).

-¡Sasuke!- oyó la voz de Naruto llamándolo desde la habitación -'Por Kami por que tengo yo que hacer esto ù.u', no soy una enfermera'- (Pues te verías monisimo con el trajecito ¬)

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora usuratonkachi?-pregunto entrando por la puerta viendo al rubio sentado en el borde de la cama solo con los pantalones del pijama puestos.

-Necesito que me ayudes-se volvió a mirar al Uchiha.

-¿Eh? ¿Es que no sabes desvestirte dobe?- Sonrió con superioridad al rubio.

-¡Sasuke no baka!- exclamo enojado Naruto- lo que pasa es que cuando me pongo en pie me mareo ¡IDIOTA!

-Aps

-Y a no ser que quieras que me caiga al suelo como un saco de patatas (o como Sakurita XD) ¿Me ayudarías con el pantalón?- dijo con algo de ironía el rubio.

Ok. El rubio tenia razón. Sasuke se sonrojo sintiéndose algo avergonzado por el echo de tener que ver al rubio desnudo. Agradeció que el Uzumaki en ese momento no lo estuviera mirándolo. Tragando saliva se acerco a él.

-Levántate- le ordeno ayudándolo a ponerse en pie intentando mantenerse impasible ante el echo de tener al rubio tan cerca y con tan escasa ropa. Naruto se sujeto de los hombros del mas alto para no caerse. Sasuke deslizo con cuidado el pantalón del pijama por la cintura del rubio hasta que callo al suelo. Pero la cosa se ponía peor (mejor pa' nosotrs º¬º), su auto control se fue muy lejos (pero que muuuuuuuuuuuuuu lejos XD) cuando vio que su difícil misión se complicaba aun mas: tenia que quitarle el bóxer.

**MUQUIQUITA DE MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE DE FONDO (XD) **

Respiro profundamente intentado controlar el temblor de sus manos. Sujeto la tela de bóxer y cuidado le deslizo por el cuerpo de Naruto intentando no tocarlo (Aunque claro eso era imposible). No se atrevía a mirarlo pero eso no evitaba que no lo sintiera...al fin había acabado con una parte su complicada misión (XD no será pa' tanto ¿no?). Ahora tocaba llevarlo al baño. Sasuke se volvió a quejar mentalmente por su suerte. Con cuidado de sostener al rubio cogió la toalla que había dejado sobre la cama minutos antes y rápidamente la ato a la cintura de Naruto, mientras menos viera mejor. Tendría que llevar al rubio hasta el baño puesto que por lo que le había dicho dudaba mucho que llegara hasta el baño sin caerse antes o sino el rubio tendría que ir hasta allí a rastras.

-Apóyate en mi- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo. Naruto paso un brazo por los hombros de Sasuke mientras este lo sujetaba por la cintura. Lentamente y con algo de dificultad llegaron al baño y el moreno sentó a Naruto para poder preparar el agua.

-¿Puedes solo?-pregunto dudoso Sasuke después de que hubiera abierto la llave del agua. Naruto asintió ligeramente e intento ponerse de pie. Con dificultad lo consiguió pero cuando estuvo de pie las fuerzas le fallaron y con rapidez el Uchiha lo sujeto para que no cayera al suelo.

-Me parece que no- respondió con una sonrisa cansada, apoyado contra el pecho del moreno. En verdad que le dolía todo el cuerpo (yo me sentido así y es asqueroso . ). El kitsune se sentía algo avergonzado de encontrarse en aquella situación con el moreno. Y además estaba enfado consigo mismo porque sentía débil e inútil.

Suspirando Sasuke se dispuso a meter a Naruto el la ducha. Soltó la toalla que cubría el cuerpo del rubio, sin no poder evitar enrojecer al ver su bien formado cuerpo por completo. –'Ejem Sasuke céntrate u/u'-

El agua fría callo sobre el kitsune haciéndole temblar.

-Esta fría- replico recogiéndose dentro de la bañera.

-Uruse- dijo molesto el Uchiha, lo que hizo que el rubio lo mirara con expresión de niño enfadado. Sasuke se estremeció ante el torrente de sensaciones que le recorrió el cuerpo al verlo en ese estado. Parecía un gatito empapado (¬). Con revoltoso cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro, las cristalinas gotas de agua recorriéndole la morena piel y el sonrojo que no desaparecía de sus mejillas. Además de aquella expresión adormilada a causa de la fiebre ("Armand cae inconsciente sobre el teclado ante aquella imagen X¬x"). El Uchiha sintió el cuerpo arder ante aquella visión. Carraspeo intentando librarse de aquellos pensamientos.

-'¿Por qué tengo que reaccionar de este modo ante el rubio idiota?'- se pregunto enfadado (¿por qué será? ¬ "Armand despierta y limpia como puede el teclado de babas y sangre")

-¿Sasuke?- llamo curioso Naruto al ver al moreno distraído, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh...etto...yo...creo que puedes seguir solo- le dijo hablando nervioso dándose la vuelta y saliendo rápidamente del baño.

-¿...?- Naruto solo miro algo confuso la puerta por donde había desaparecido el moreno extrañado por su reacción. El rubio solo cerro los ojos y sonrió. Se relajo dejando que las frías gotas recorrieran su piel. Al menos hoy no estaría solo.

Fuera del baño Sasuke se mantenía apoyado contra la puerta respirando pesadamente. Pensando en la forma en la que había reaccionado ante Naruto. Se sentía un tanto extraño y confuso.

-'Parece que hoy no soy yo TTTT'- el moreno suspiro esperando a que el rubio acabara. Después de cinco minutos entró en el baño suponiendo que el rubio ya habría acabado. Y vio a Naruto intentando salir de la bañera sin éxito alguno.

-Deja que te ayude- dijo Sasuke llamando la atención del Uzumaki.

-¡Ah!...Sasuke- Naruto lo miro un poco sorprendido, no lo había oído entrar. El Uchiha se acerco a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir. Con algo de dificultad lo consiguió pero el moreno resbalo con un poco de agua que había en el suelo. Cayendo al suelo y llevándose al rubio con él, que cayo encima. Los dos se mirar un momento sorprendidos para segundos después ruborizarse al darse cuenta de la postura en las que se encontraban.

-Ah...eres idiota Sasuke-reacciono de golpe Naruto enfadándose para esconder la vergüenza que lo invadía.

-Oh, ya claro, no me des las gracias por intentar ayudarte usuratonkachi –respondió con sarcasmo, enfadado por las palabras del kitsune.

-No hacia falta. Puedo solo-molesto Naruto se levando como pudo ayudándose de la pared, mientras Sasuke se incorporaba del suelo empapado. El rubio se envolvió con la toalla y sujetándose de la pared fue hacia la entrada- Siempre cuidado de mi mismo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie- dijo hablando consigo mismo. Se detuvo un momento cerrando los ojos, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Sasuke lo observo y de repente le recordó a él cuando era pequeño y estaba enfermo, nunca tuvo alguien al lado para ayudarlo en esos momento. Al igual que Naruto.

-Te ayudo- escucho el rubio tras si.

-No...¡uah!-cuando iba a protestar unos brazos lo cogieron. Sasuke lo cargo hasta la habitación. El rubio ruborizado miro a Sasuke pero este evitaba su mirada, lo que no pudo ver el kitsune era el muy suave sonrojo que se extendía por las mejillas de este. El Uchiha lo dejo en la cama y se acerco al armario buscando dentro de los cajones.

-¿Oye que buscas?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Tu que crees?-respondió- Ropa. ¿O es que piensas quedarte todo el día desnudo?

-Yo..no- el sonrojo de su rostro se atenuó.

-Pues eso-Dijo el moreno tirando a la cama un bóxer, después un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes- será mejor que te vistas.

-Vale. Por cierto Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Estas empapado, si quieres puedes coger algo de mi ropa para cambiarte- el rubio sonrió a modo de agradecimiento por lo que había echo.

-Ah, gracias- Sasuke cogió lo primero que pillo en el armario y se fue en dirección al baño, echo una ultima mirada al rubio que se empezaba a vestirse y cerro la puerta. Se quito la ropa y se puso unos pantalones piratas naranjas y una camiseta negra. La ropa le quedaba bien tan solo un poco ajustada (la diferencia de altura u.u). Se sintió raro vestido así, no acostumbraba a llevar ropa tan tan...¿llamativa?. Bueno era igual. Además de que tenía el olor de Naruto. Cerro los ojos un momento disfrutando de aquel aroma.

-¿Ya has acabado?-pregunto saliendo del baño.

-Ya casi-Dijo poniéndose la camiseta- ¡Yatta!-sonrió con expresión zorruna acabando con el pelo revuelto.

-Bien- El rubio abrió los ojos y miro atento al moreno. Su ropa le quedaba un tanto ajustada lo que hacia que se marcara muy bien su figura –'Que buen cuerpo tiene...'-. Naruto miraba a Sasuke embelesado.

-¿Que miras tanto?

-¿Yo?

-No mi tía ¬¬

-NA-NADA...Agh-El rubio opto por no gritar ya que le dolía mas la cabeza. Aparto la mirada rápidamente de Sasuke- ¿Por qué te iba a estar mirando baka?

-Tu me dirás

-Q-que no te estaba mirando, estaba mirando...eh...esto...l-la mancha que hay en la pared que esta detrás de ti, si eso –hablo nervioso Naruto (u.uU Ay Naruto se te ve el plumero)

-¬¬-Sasuke lo miro sin acabar de creer las palabras del Uzumaki.

-No todo el mundo te tiene que estar mirando señor Uchiha-el rubio se cruzo de brazos y echo la cara a un lado a gesto de enfado para que Sasuke no le preguntara mas.

-Vale, vale ya lo he pillado.

-Pues eso- un silencio un tanto incomodo se formo en la habitación. La tensión se era muy densa (Tan densa que se podía cortar con una cuchara XD, no hagan caso a mis comentarios u.uU). Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama mirando el techo que era muy interesante, exactamente miraba a una lagartija que cruzaba tranquilamente el techo (Esto esta sacado de hechos reales u.u me paso a mi n.ñU) que se detuvo por un momento mirando al kitsune como

diciendo:'¿y tu que miras¿?ò.o' a lo que contesto el rubio con un '¿a ti que te importa' para después irse tan tranquila por la ventana. Y Sasuke solamente estaba sentado a los pies de la cama concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Oi Naruto-llamo el moreno, el rubio lo miro interrogante- Tengo que salir un momento-el moreno se levanto de la cama y se acerco al kitsune y puso una de sus manos en su frente intentado calcular su temperatura. La fiebre la había bajado un poco pero aun así era bastante alta-ahora vuelvo

-Hai-el Uchiha salió de la habitación dejando al Uzumaki solo-' Que raro se ve Sasuke siendo amable o.o'-pensó Naruto –'hasta llega a dar miedo'- se imaginó al moreno siendo amable y después pidiendo algo a cambio, algo como quitarle el sake a la vieja Tsunade y después tener que aguantarla enfadada, cosa que el rubio sabía muy bien pues ya lo hizo una vez y se lamento de las consecuencias. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordarlo -'La vieja si que da miedo cabreada u.uU' - AHHH O´-maxi bostezo-

Bueno es igual, vamos a dormir un ratito- cerro los ojos y en seguida callo en un profundo sueño.

Sasuke caminaba pensativo en dirección a casa de su sensei, rezando por que se encontrara en casa.

-'Como es que soy tan amable con Naruto, por que será...'suspiro algo abatido por no encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que hace bastante se llevaba haciendo. Cerro un momento los ojos intentando despejar un poco su mente. Cuando los volvió a abrir vio a una chica morena caminando en su dirección al instante se tenso. La chica que caminaba tranquilamente hacia él llevaba una camiseta de su club de fans.

-'Oh no, otra vez no'- Sasuke caminaba lo mas calmado que pudo, intentando pasar desapercibido, rogando porque la chica no lo reconociera. Esta caminaba alegre canturreando una canción. Cada vez se encontraban mas cerca.

-' . '- la distancia entre los dos cada vez era mas pequeña. Sasuke caminaba lo mas calmado que sus nervios le permitían. Al final la chica paso por su lado casi sin mirarlo. Sasuke se relajo y suspiro con alivio –'Menos mal que no me ha reconocido, debe ser por la ropa...'-

-¿Ein?- la morena se giro un tanto extrañada y se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto antes- o.o...u.u...o.o...ò.o... o ¡KYAAAA!

-¿Eh?- el Uchiha no quiso girarse al oír el grito, en esos instantes sintió una presencia amenazadora a su espalda. Entonces lo oyó...

-¡¡Sasuke-kun!- la frase que tanto había temido escuchar desde que había visto a la chica morena que caminaba delante de él.

-Otra vez igual-se lamento Sasuke. Echo un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y las vio.

-òwó-ahí se encontraban el ejercito de chicas de todos los días.

Como cado día al salir de casa, Sasuke volvía a correr siendo perseguido por tu tan temido club de fans. Esta vez le costo bastante despistar a sus perseguidoras pero lo consiguió.

-Nunca dejare que me cojan-anuncio Sasuke decidido- A saber que me hacen , no quiero no imaginarlo (Es mejor que no lo intentes u.u)- un muy desagradable escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Decidió ir por los tejados así no lo verían y no tendría que correr otra vez perseguido por su sequito de "queridas amiguitas". Un tanto agitado llego a la casa de Kakashi. Toco el timbre y espero un poco. Volvió a tocar y dentro se oyeron unos pasos apresurados. Y la puerta se abrió.

-¡ah!-Hola Sasuke-kun-saludo un agitado Iruka hablando un tanto nervioso.

-¿Iruka-sensei?¿qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto el moreno extrañado ante su presencia y mirándolo detenidamente. No llevaba el pelo recogido como de costumbre sino que lo llevaba suelto y le caía sobre los hombros y la ropa un tanto descolocada.

-eh...yo pues...-El profesor se sonrojo. Se sentía un poco cohibido por la mirada del Uchiha- yo...estaba...estaba haciendo una visita a Kakashi jejeje-risa nerviosa.

-¬¬-Sasuke lo miro dudoso-'Ya entiendo porque ninguno de los dos me cogía el teléfono'-

-¿Iruka quien es?-al lado del profesor moreno apareció Kakashi mas o menos en el mismo estado que el otro mayor.

-Ah Sasuke- Kakashi se dio cuenta de la presencia de su alumno. Hatake se giro hacia Iruka y le hablo- oye Iruka ¿podrías esperarme en el salón? Enseguida seguimos 'charlando'-el peliplateado dirigió una mirada picara a Iruka que se sonrojo ligeramente devolviéndole una sonrisa.

-Hai, adiós Sasuke-kun –el Uchiha hizo un gesto a modo de despedida.

-Mmm-Kakashi miro pensativo a su alumno observando atento sus ropas-veo que no has perdido el tiempo no Sasuke-esté lo miro sin entender- El sensei se llevo una mano a la cintura mirando algo divertido al moreno- Creía haberte dicho que no le hicieras nada a Naruto-Sasuke cambio su expresión desorientada por una de furia y un marcado sonrojo apareció en su rostro al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-el moreno lanzo un kunai a su profesor que lo atrapo con facilidad.

-Jajaja bueno ejem u.u ¿qué querías?-el peliplateado miro con un deje de diversión al Uchiha. Sasuke suspiro intentado calmarse y hablo.

-Venia a decirte que Naruto esta enfermo, tiene una fiebre muy alta. Te llame por teléfono pero veo que tenias la manos ocupadas en cosas mas...interesantes, como el culo de Iruka-sensei.

-Ya. Y tu dándole marcha a las hormonas ¬¬

-Yo no le he dado marcha a nada ¬¬-'Bueno quizás un poco u/uU'-

-...-

-...-el profesor y el alumno se miraban desafiantes.

-...-

-...-se formo un silencio un tanto tenso

-cof, cof vale-hablo primero Kakashi- te doy una misión Sasuke.

-¿Ahora?

-Si y no puedes rechazarla ni abandonarla.

-Yo nunca abandono una misión-miro desafiante a su sensei-'y menos la rechazo'-pensó.

-Bien me alegra oír eso-sonrió y Sasuke pensó ver un brillo extraño en los ojos del mayor-Desde ahora...

-...-el Uchiha lo miro expectante.

-...cuidaras de Naruto hasta que se recupere.

-...-

-...-

-¿QUE? Pero...

-Lo dicho- Kakashi cerro la puerta en las narices del Uchiha que se quedo paralizado.

Sasuke estaba en medio de la calle vacía mirando la puerta en donde antes se encontraba su sensei hablándole y que acababa de cerrar prácticamente estampándosela en la cara. Una planta rodante (no se si se llaman así, pero son de estas que aparecen en las pelis del oeste n.ñ en los pueblos fantasmas, no se si me explico) recorrió la calle pasando delante de Sasuke que seguía sin moverse asimilando su nueva misión

-'No puede ser...'

Fin capitulo 1

Wiiiii holasssssssssss! Que tal gente n.n. que les pareció el primer cap de este fic. Este es el segundo que escribo de Naruto (hasta el momento solo he escrito de esta serie u.u)y por supuesto sasunaru (que mas se esperaba de mi?) es que esta pareja es tan kawaii que no hay quien se resista a escribir algo de ellos, además de que últimamente parece que es sasusaku nos invade y eso no puede ser. Parece que cada vez que entro en esta pag hay mas (podre sasukito TT-TT). Por eso me he animado a escribir este fic aunque la verdad no se que tal esta u.uU, espero que me lo digáis shi? .o. he intentado que tuviera algo de humor aunque no estoy muy segura de haberlo conseguido. Y por favor no comentarios del titulo u.uU, soy muy malo en eso . . Espero reviews que me animan a escribir. Aunque advierto que tardare bastante en actualizar porque ahora ando sin internet (que cruel es la vida TT.TT) así que no tengo seguro para cuando la continuación pero intentare que sea pronto. Ah! También dar las gracias a los que me dejaron review en mi primer fic ., siento mucho no haberles podido contestar pero ya saben la razón. Bueno me estoy enrollando mucho así que los dejo antes de que mi profe de tecnología se de cuenta de que no estoy haciendo lo que me mando . .

MATTA NEEEE! VIVA EL SASUNARU (y a las personas que dejan review XDDD) un beso .


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Ve vueltooooooooo!. Para empezar disculparme por el retraso T.T, gomen nasai, tuve algunos problemillas, pero ya he conseguido acabar el capitulo (a las doce de la noche .) así que lo he subido lo mas rápido que me ha sido posible. Son... las 9:00 de la mañana y toy en clase de tecnología así que no me enrollo mas o Pilar me va a pillar . . **Y también quería dedicar el capitulo en especial a** **mi querida onee-chan Orochi**, este capitulo va dedicado pa' ti, espero que te guste y que nos veamos prontito o., un besoooooo!

**Disclaimer **(o como porras se diga) bueno esto es lo de siempre u.u, Naruto no me pertenece (ya me gustaría a mi u.u, jujuju lo que haria yo con él) bla bla bla pertenece Sasuke bla bla y los dos a Masashi Kishimoto y todo eso y como todo el mundo lo sabe no me enrollo mas que resulto mas cansina de lo que ya soy.

**Notas**: -bla bla- dialogos

-'bla bla'-pensamientos

(bla bla) yo y mis comentarios.

cambio de escena.

Dicho esto no molesto mas. Espero que os guste el capitulo y gomen por el retraso.

Sasuke estaba en medio de la calle vacía mirando la puerta en donde antes se encontraba su sensei hablándole y que acababa de cerrar prácticamente estampándosela en la cara. Una planta rodante recorrió la calle pasando delante de Sasuke que seguía sin moverse asimilando su nueva misión

-'No puede ser...'

Un día de fiebre

Capitulo 2

- Armand Romanus-

Y ahí estaba Sasuke de pie sin haberse movido ni un poco de aquel lugar. Al instante se alzo una gran vena en la frente del moreno.

-¡¡Te matare Kakashi! ¡¡Lo juro!-Grito al aire-MUAJAAJAJAJAJAJA- riendo como un sádico. La gente empezó a salir de sus casas para ver quien era el que montaba aquel escándalo, encontrándose al Uchiha riéndose a carcajadas en medio de la calle como un loco- jajajajajaja.

-o.oU- la muchedumbre se alejo un poco del chico algo asustados ante su extraño comportamiento. Todos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como:

"Sasuke Uchiha se ha vuelto loco" murmuro una señora a su amiga.

"Jaja al final se le ha ido la pinza al Uchiha jajaja"comento un joven.

"Mami ese chico mi da mello" dijo un niño pequeño aferrándose a la falda de su madre.

El Uchiha al oír los murmullos de giro mirándoles muy enfadado y los aldeanos se alejaron un poco mas de él, intimidados. Si las miradas mataran en Konoha no quedarían ni moscas. Al final acabo por abrirse paso entre muchedumbre que lo rodeaba a base de empujones, codazos y alguna que otra patada en el culo (XD toma vena seme!). Estaba muy enfadado y un Uchiha cabreado es muy peligroso.

Cuando consiguió salir del mar se gente que lo rodeaba, se encontró de frente a su club de fans que atraídas por los murmullos que se oían, llegaron esperando ver de quien se trataba el loco que reía. Todas sonrieron con triunfó. Por fin lo habían encontrado.

El chico moreno las miro con odio.

Las chicas lo miraron desafiantes, y alguna que otra se desmayo al ver al Uchiha tan sexy (XD).

El grupo de seguidoras miraron a Sasuke, este les devolvió una mirada de asesino...

Hasta que las chicas se lanzaron sobre él en mogollón gritando 'esta vez no se nos escapa' o 'kyaaa Sasuke-kun' (eso se repite mucho u.u).

Sasuke sonrió de lado, en un gesto de superioridad, por el cual unas tantas chicas mas cayeron al suelo babeando (XD ese es el ataque del chico sexy).

-'Ju ya veréis'- realizando con gran velocidad unos sellos, en la mano derecha del moreno se empezó a formar el Chidori y cargo contra las chicas sin piedad. Resultado:

Un montón de chicas en el suelo, pero no hubo ninguna herida (u.u) solo muertas (XD chiste de un amigo). A excepción de alguna que otra que consiguió salvarse. (Yo me salve juas juas juas òwo soy inmortal muajajajaja!)

-Ah -suspiro Sasuke -'que bien me siento . debería haberlo echo antes'- pensó feliz-bueno vamos a hacer la misión que el capullo de Kakashi me mando pa' fastidiarme- y silbando desapareció calle arriba dejando tras si un rastro de fans chamuscadas.

-o.oU-la gente reunida allí se quedo parada viendo al Uchiha desaparecer a lo lejos. Algunos aun seguían abrazados por el susto. Otros simplemente pasaban de todo. Al cabo de los minutos la muchedumbre se disperso volviendo a sus casa después de presenciar aquel bien para la comunidad. Ya no tendrían que escuchar por las mañanas mas gritos de 'Sasuke-kun' por un tiempo. Ni tener cuidado al andar por las calles con el peligro de ser aplastados por la manada de chicas que perseguían al Uchiha a diario. Desde ahora Konoha seria una villa mucho mas segura. Así que el Uchiha no fue denunciado por aquel homicidio múltiple.

Las calles fueron limpiadas de chicas chamuscadas por el servicio de limpieza de Konoha, que dejo los cuerpos en el bosque para que sirvieran de alimento para los pobres animalitos que no tenían que comer o como abono para las plantas (Excusa para justificarse el echo de que no tenían ganas de llamar a todas las familias de las chicas que habían muerto u.u, son unos vagos que se le va a hacer, así son los funcionarios)

Por fin Sasuke volvió a casa del Uzumaki, sin haber tenido problemas por el camino para llegar allí. Sin preocuparse de tener que esconderse de las chicas que lo acosaban, de verdad se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Aunque pensándolo bien había matado a unas cuantas chicas...

-'Espero que Hokage-sama no se entere'-pensó el moreno dirigiéndose a la habitación del rubio-' bueno es igual, puedo decir que fue en defensa propia, podría colar...o.ô'

Cuando llego al cuarto se encontró al rubio en la cama dormido. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado observándolo. Naruto de vez en cuando se quejaba y se movía levemente en la cama, incluso a veces temblaba un poco. El moreno puso una de sus manos en la frente del rubio y la otra en la de él tomando su temperatura. La fiebre era alta, tenia que encontrar la manera de bajársela. Miro a su alrededor y encontró el cuenco de agua que había dejado con anterioridad. Sasuke empapo el trapo en el agua y lo uso en su frente.

El moreno suspiro, no sabia que mas podía hacer, no se le ocurría nada. Quito y mojo otra vez la tela. La paso por las sonrojadas mejillas, quitando un poco el sudor que recorría el rostro del rubio. Este abrió los ojos con pesadez mirando al Uchiha.

-Sasuke...- el rubio se sentía muy cansado.

-Tienes que descansar un poco- le dijo Sasuke mirándolo preocupado, '¿Qué mas podría hacer?' – Duerme un poco ¿vale?

-Hai...-susurro cerrando los ojos otra vez para dormir un rato mas, el moreno se levanto de la cama con la intención de ir a la cocina- Sasuke...-el moreno se giro a mirarlo-Arigato...-susurro y se quedo dormido. El Uchiha se sorprendió un poco, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naruto, su rival, le daría las gracias por algo. Al final sonrió levemente saliendo de la habitación. –'La fiebre le a afectado mas de lo que creía...'- se dijo divertido. Llego a la cocina y se sentó en un silla apoyándose sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Tenia que pensar algo para ayudar a Naruto, no le gustaba mucho el tener que verlo así.

_¿Y por que te preocupas tanto por él' _le dijo una voz en su interior.

'_Yo...no lo se' _respondió confuso reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado junto al rubio intentando encontrar alguna respuesta a las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Hokage-sama-dijo levantando el rostro de entre sus brazos. –'como no se me ha ocurrido antes, Hokage-sama es una gran ninja medico, tengo que ir a verla'. Sasuke se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, pero antes de salir se dirigió a la habitación del rubio. Volvió a humedecer la tela y la puso en la frente del kitsune.

-Ahora vuelvo...-le susurro a Naruto mientras le acariciaba suavemente una de las mejillas teñidas de rojo sintiendo el calor de estas. Y con rapidez salió de la casa del Uzumaki en dirección del despacho de la Hokage. Pero un hombre lo detuvo en su carrera hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

-Señor Uchiha –lo llamo educadamente un hombre de unos 40 años, poco pelo y algo canoso- quería agradecerle lo que a echo por nuestra comunidad-dijo formalmente.

-¿eh?- Sasuke no entendía lo que quería decirle aquel hombre.

-Todos hemos visto el acto de valentía que a realizado esta tarde.-dijo mostrando a la multitud que se agrupaba a sus espaldas y que lo miraban con admiración.

-¿De que demonios esta hablando?-dijo confuso el moreno.

-Pues del exterminio de aquel peligro andante que usted a realizado esta misma tarde, por eso queremos recompensarle. Ha sido muy valiente al plantarle cara.

-¿Se refiere a que me he cargado a mi club de fans?-pregunto incrédulo Sasuke –' si lo llego a saber lo hago antes'-

-¡Exacto!-exclamo el hombre- Ya estábamos hasta lo cojones de esas niñatas molestas- grito dejando a un lado el tono formal que había utilizado hasta el momento, un coro de '¡SI!' se escucho a sus espaldas- por eso toma- y le entrego al Uchiha una cesta de frutas.

-Ah...esto...gracias- agradeció y todos los que allí estaban desaparecieron–'Bah pa esta mierda mejor no hago nada ¬¬'- pensó siguiendo su camino, en cuanto vio una papelera tiro el regalo-A la mierda la cestita.

Dejando a tras la anterior interrupción corrió hasta llegar a su destino. Entro en el gran edificio encontrándose con Shizune muy cargada llevando unos pergaminos.

-Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun-saludo la moreno.

-Konnichiwa Shizune ¿Puedo hablar con Hokage-sama?

-Claro, no creo que le importe –le sonrió la morena- ya debe de haber acabado con su trabajo- Sasuke subió las escaleras casi corriendo. Cuando llego ante la puerta del despacho de Tsunade espero un poco respirando hondo para calmar su respiración por la carrera y toco.

-¡Pase!-oyó la voz de la mujer rubia desde dentro. Sasuke paso al despacho encontrándose a la Hokage detrás del escritorio ante un montón de papeles que habían encima de ella. Con una botella de sake sobre la mesa y un vaso en la mano, bebiendo.

-Hola Sasukito- le saludo sonriendo y hablando un tanto atropelladamente a causa del alcohol (ya esta borracha XD)

-Etto hola o.oU-' que mal, la he pillado borracha, menuda Hokage tenemos'. Tsunade se incorporo un poco en la silla apoyando los codos sobre la mesa mirando atentamente al Uchiha a través de sus manos entrelazadas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Veo Sasuke-kun...-hablo la Hokage con una risita- ...que no has perdido el tiempo, bueno ya era hora que pasara algo...

-¿Eh?-Sasuke miro a la rubia sin entender lo que le decía la mujer –'un momento eso me suena...'

-Jijijiji ¿Naruto se te a resistido mucho?-pregunto curiosa ampliando la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro con un deje pervertido -Jajajajaja –La rubia rió ante la cara que había puesto el Uchiha -'Como desearía tener una cámara en estos momentos XD'-Vamos, vamos, no te hagas el inocente Sasuke-kun- la mujer tomo un sorbo del vaso que sostenía en la mano- ¿Es que no le has hecho nada a Naruto?

-¿Qué?-Sasuke se sorprendió a la vez que se sonrojaba, aun mas, por las palabras de la Hokage.

-¿Es que no es evidente?-pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal del mndo, señalando las ropas del Uchiha.

-¡No!- exclamo enfadado el moreno.

-Vale, vale XD-rió la rubia- Bueno que es lo que quieres decirme – Tsunade intentaba contener la risa.

-Bueno... –Sasuke suspiro dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones '¿Se puede saber en que piensa todo en mundo ¬¬?'- Es que, bueno ya sabrá que vengo de la casa de Naruto.

-Claro

-Bueno es que quería pedirle alguna medicina para Naruto

-¿Por qué?¿Que le pasa?- Tsunade se incorporo en la silla un poco preocupada por el rubio.

-No se preocupe Hokage-sama, solo que tiene fiebre y me preguntaría si usted tiene alguna medicina para que esta le baje - La mujer suspiro un poco mas tranquila-Uy ¿por qué diablos se mueve el piso?- pregunto evándose con algo de dificultad y andando con pasos algo torpes.

-¿Por qué sera? ¬¬- hizo coro Sasuke en tono irónico. Tsunade se acerco a uno de los armarios de los que se encontraban apoyados en una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Toma - Dijo acercándole al moreno una bolsita, este la miro curioso- Son unas hierbas que tienes que hervir durante 15 minutos. Que las tome hoy y mañana, con eso sera suficiente para él, pero procura que coma algo antes- explico Tsunade- ¿entendido?

-Hai

-Bueno ya me dirás que tal se encuentra Naruto- Sasuke se giro para salir del despacho pero antes de irse la Hokage le dijo algo mas -Por cierto Sasuke, no le hagas nada a Naruto ¿eh? ;)-Sasuke cerro la puerta de un portazo escuchando la risa de Tsunade desde la habitación.

-'¿Pero que les pasa a todo el mundo? ¿que es lo piensan todos ù.u?'. Sasuke llego a casa del rubio cansado de todas las insinuaciones por parte de todo el mundo.

**FLASH BLACK**

Sasuke andaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz familiar, a lo lejos, capto su atención. Delante de él se encontraba Shikamaru.

-Hola Sasuke- saludo el moreno, bostezando, al Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de mala manera Sasuke.

-Que mala lecha leche chico u.u. Es que tengo curiosidad por una cosa, pero es algo muy problemático. Así que como es muy problemático no se si preguntarte–suspiro por parte de Shikamaru-

-Pregunta de una vez y lárgate.

-Vale, vale ¿ya te has tirado a Naruto?

-¡¿Qué! –Sasuke casi se cae ante la tan directa pregunta (y que lo digas o.oU)

-Ah menudo rollo, ¿ves? te dije que era problemático- bostezo- ¿es que no te lavas la orejas por las mañanas?–Sasuke se fue de allí dejando a Shikamaru solo en la calle, que encogiéndose de hombros siguió tranquilamente su camino con las manos en los bolsillos- que chico mas problemático, me ha dejado con la duda.

**END FLASH BLACK**

Sasuke estaba muy enfadado. El moreno cerro la puerta de un portazo intentando descargar su ira sobre algo sin vida y no salir a matar gente por ahí, porque por hoy había matado a demasiada gente. Se fue a la cocina a poner las hierbas a hervir de una vez.

-En fin vamos a preparar esto- Se puso a buscar algo donde poner las hierbas a hervir. Abrió el cajón de una estantería: encontró ramen. Abrió otro en la parte de debajo del mueble de cocina: mas ramen. Busco durante un rato y lo único que encontró fue ramen.

-'¿Es que este chaval no come mas que ramen?'- al final por fin consiguió encontrar una olla y puso la medicina dentro con un poco de agua. Mientras estas hervían, fue a su casa para buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse, necesitaba darse una ducha y calmarse un poco.

Volvió un poco antes de que pasaran los 15 minutos, dejo sus cosas en el sofá del salón y fue a mirar a la cocina. Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos así que ya estarían listas, vertió la infusión en un tazón. Y se propuso prepararle algo de comer al rubio, como había dicho Tsunade.

-¡Sasuke!- desde la cocina el moreno escucho la voz del rubio llamarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto al entrar en la habitación.

-Es que tengo sed, ¿me traes un poco de agua?

-Ahora vengo- suspiro cansado tenia la impresión de ser la chacha (sirvienta XD) de Naruto. Volvió en unos minutos con el vaso de agua en las manos y se lo entrego al rubio que con un poco de dificultad se incorporo en la cama. Con algo de torpeza se llevo el vaso a los labios, ya que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Sasuke se fue a la cocina cuando el rubio acabo de tomarse el agua y siguió intentando acabar la cena.

-¡Sasuke!-otra vez la voz de Uzumaki lo llamo cinco minutos mas tarde.

-¡Ya voy!-entro en la habitación del rubio, otra vez, implorando paciencia para no mandar a la mierda a su "querido" amigo-¿qué tripa se te ha rito ahora?

-Es que me aburro, - le dijo simplemente el rubio- haz algo para entretenerme...

Sasuke estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un buen golpe al rubio y dejarlo inconsciente para que lo dejara en paz. Pero se suponía que tenia que cuidar de él, no matarlo –'Sasuke contente o Kakashi-sensei a saber lo que te hace'-. De un portazo cerro la puerta dejando al rubio en la cama mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido.

-'ups, parece que se ha enfadado'- pensó Naruto.

El Uchiha estaba al fin por acabar la sopa que llevaba intentando hacer toda la tarde, cuando...

-¡Sasuke!- el moreno soltó la cuchara que tenia en la mano que hizo un ruido metálico al caer al suelo. Con paso pesado y un aura asesina a su alrededor se dirigió a la habitación del rubio dispuesto a matarlo si para lo que lo llamaba no fuera algo REALMENTE importante.

-¡¡¿Y ahora que coño quieres!- la puerta se abrió de un portazo mostrando a un cabreadisimo Sasuke, el rubio se escondió ligeramente tapándose con la sabana intimidado por el mayor.

-Es que...-Naruto reapareció un poco tras la sabana mas rojo que antes. Sasuke lo miraba impaciente- yo...yo...-cerro los ojos con fuerza- ¡Necesito ir al baño/

-o.o...-Sasuke se quedo en blanco.

-Ne-necesito tu ayuda- le dijo evitando su mirada. Este reacciono (procesamiento lento u.u) sonrojándose por completo.

-Ejem, esta bien te ayudo- el enfado de antes se esfumo. Algo cohibido se acerco al rubio y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. Con paso lento y el kitsune a cargas consiguió llevarlo hasta el baño. Los dos se quedaron de pie en la entrada del baño, pasando saliva con dificultad.

-Etto...¿puedes estar solo de pie?-pregunto el Uchiha rezando por que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-yo...no...-dijo apenado Naruto, el otro trago saliva. Junto al baño, Sasuke se puso tras el rubio sujetándole por la cintura para que este no se cayera.-'Por que me tiene que pasar esto / -' se quejo mentalmente (muajajajaja por que yo quiero òwo). Cerro los ojos con fuerza para no ver nada, escuchando el sonido del agua caer (en otras palabras que Naru estaba meando XD).

-Sa-Sasuke- el moreno abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que el rubio ya había acabado- Esto...me haces daño...-se quejo.

-¿Eh?

-Las manos- le indico, entonces el moreno se dio cuanta que apretaba la cintura del rubio con mucha fuerza.

-Gomen- se disculpo aflojando el agarre y cogiendolo otra vez para llevando a la habitación. Durante el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera se miraron. Sasuke dejo al rubio en la cama y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Al rato un Sasuke mas tranquilo entro trayendo consigo una bandeja con un plato y un vaso de agua. Sentándose al lado de Naruto, Sasuke dejo la bandeja en el regazo de este.

-¿qué es?- pregunto el rubio.

-Comida- contesto con simpleza (pues lógico ¬¬)-comete eso y no rechistes.

-Pero yo quiero ramen- exclamo molesto, Sasuke simplemente lo miro mal.

-Dobe estas enfermo, no pienso preparar ramen.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros- dijo Sasuke inflexible. Naruto bufo molesto -'mandón ¬¬'-pensó para si, resignándose a tener que comer esa sopa. Cogió la cuchara y se la llevo a la boca con dificultad intentando no tirar el contenido en el proceso, ya que le temblaban las manos.

-Anda trae eso, así no acabaras nunca-le dijo el moreno arrebatándole la cuchara de las manos.

-¡No! espera yo...ugh-Sasuke le metió la cuchara en la boca al rubio para que dejara de quejarse. Naruto trago la sopa pero una parte de esta se escapo por la comisura de sus labio, a causa de la inesperada acción- Sasuke no baka- grito cuando consiguió pasar la sopa- ¡yo puedo solo!...¿Sasuke?- este lo miraba atentamente, casi sin pestañear.-Sasu..-el moreno se levando con rapidez y salio de la habitación.

-¿y a este que le pasa?- el kitsune se encogió de hombros y siguió con su intento de comer la sopa.

-Respira Sasuke-se decía, el Uchiha se mantenía apoyado en la puerta del baño algo agitado y sonrojado- respira...- se acerco al lavabo y se mojo la cara- ¡Kya! Céntrate Sasuke. Naruto solo esta sonrojado y suda por la fiebre...y lo de su boca era sopa no...¡AH! (imaginación to de power! XD) y no se ve sexy ¡no!- Sasuke respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse y calmar cierta parte de su cuerpo (XD)- TT-TT .

Después de media hora encerrado en el baño intentando arreglar su problemilla. Se fue a la cocina a por la medicina que debía tomarse Naruto. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que el rubio dormía tranquilamente.

-Naruto, despierta- llamo moviendo un poco al rubio para que se despertara. Naruto abrió los ojos con pereza mirándolo- Tienes que beberte esto, Tsunade me ha dado esta medicina.

-No quiero- se quejo con cara de niño enfurruñado- Las medicinas de la vieja saben fatal- el rubio puso cara de asco y giro el rostro a un lado.

-Vamos no seas crió Naruto

-...-El rubio ignoro al Uchiha.

-Te las tomaras lo quieras o no – lo amenazo mirándolo enfadado.

-¡No quiero he dicho!- alzo un poco la voz y cerro los ojos para volver a dormir.

-'Te la tomaras o yo no me llamo Uchiha Sasuke'- el Uchiha tomo un buen sorbo de la medicina y puso cara de asco –'Es verdad que esto sabe mal XP'- dejo la taza en la mesita de noche inclinándose sobre el rubio y con un dedo le entreabrió la boca.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir las manos de Sasuke abrirle la boca y lo único que pudo ver fue al moreno encina de él, tan cerca que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Sasuke puso sus labios sobre los del sorprendido Naruto aprovechando para pasarle la medicina que esté bebió por inercia. Se separo despacio del rubio y se levanto del suelo donde había estado arrodillado. De espaldas al rubio este habló.

-Voy a ir a darme una ducha-y se fue. Naruto se quedo en la cama aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido el moreno. Cuando consiguió asimilarlo todo se llevo una a los labios.

Sasuke se metió al baño y cerro la puerta tras si apoyándose en ella. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notable. No había pensado en lo que hacia cuando había echo aquello, solo actuaba. Enfadado por la actitud infantil del rubio, además del enfado que ya llevaba de por si encima de antes. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de lo echo. Se daba cuenta que había besado a Naruto, su rival y su mejor amigo. Aunque para pasarle la medicina nada mas. Confuso se desnudo y se metió a la ducha, quizás el agua fría le aclarara los pensamientos. Mientras sentía las gotas de fría agua recorrer su cuerpo se llevo una mano a los labios.

-Jeh- rió irónico – Al final todos estos tendrán razón y todo...

Fin capitulo 2

WEIIIIIIIIII! Wolasssssssssss ¿qué tal? ¿Que les pareció? Espero que os haya gustado por que me costo mucho escribirlo, por que mi amiga inspiración se fue de vacaciones la muy capulla ¬¬ y me dejo colgada con un fic a cuestas u.u y con exámenes como que me resulta algo complicado escribir (aun no me explico como apruebo los exámenes con lo poco que estudio u.u). pero al fin esta acabado, después de pasarme unas cuantas tardes escribiendo lo he conseguido o, me siento emocionado y todo T-T. Bueno en si este capitulo y el siguiente, que es el final, eran uno solo. Pero me quedo muy largo u.u así que tuve que cortarlo. En serio espero que os guste, porque a mi no me gusta, me gusta mas el primero es que tenia mas inspiración, en fin...que cruel es esta vida. No seria mucho pedir que me dejaseis un review ¿verdad que no? - aunque solo sea uno pa' calmar a este escritor loco, aunque también acepto cartas bombas, tomatazos o cosas por el estilo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar XD. Bueno ya me despido y dejad review por fis!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No me apetece volver a escribirlo ¬¬ parece que me haya rallado (INNER: coño escríbelo de una vez y deja de quejarte ¬¬) vale, vale. Ejem u.u...los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces. Ala no sigo que me deprimo T-T.

**Notas**: -bla bla- dialogos

-'bla bla'-pensamientos

(bla bla) yo y mis comentarios.

cambio de escena.

Bueno ya esta! Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo y final TT-TT, lo que me a costado llegar hasta aquí, de momento es el fic mas largo que he escrito, es un record para mi ya que me cuesta lo suyo aclarar mis ideas para escribirlas pero en fin u.u no os aburro mas que ya estaréis cansados de mi XD. Ahora al FIC!

Sasuke se metió al baño y cerro la puerta tras si apoyándose en ella. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notable. No había pensado en lo que hacia cuando había echo aquello, solo actuaba. Enfadado por la actitud infantil del rubio, además del enfado que ya llevaba de por si encima de antes. Y ahora que se daba cuenta de lo echo. Se daba cuenta que había besado a Naruto, su rival y su mejor amigo. Aunque para pasarle la medicina nada mas. Confuso se desnudo y se metió a la ducha, quizás el agua fría le aclarara los pensamientos. Mientras sentía las gotas de fría agua recorrer su cuerpo se llevo una mano a los labios.

-Jeh- rió irónico – Al final todos estos tendrán razón y todo...

Un día de fiebre

Capitulo 3

-Armand Romanus-

-Ah...oye Kakashi...

-…dime…

-Es que...¡ay!...no seas...tan bruto-se quejo el moreno.

-Vale, lo siento-Kakashi sonrió a modo de disculpa-¿así mejor?

-Mmm...hai...un poco...mas fuerte...

-Vale...

-Tu crees...que esos dos...estarán bien-pregunto Iruka sintiendo las manos de Kakashi recorrer su espalda.

-Si, no te preocupes- los dos profesores se encontraban en el sofá de la casa de Kakashi. Este se encontraba sobre Iruka, que estaba tumbado boca abajo, haciéndole un masaje en la espalda (XD juas juas juas mal pensadas, aunque yo también pensaría mal o).

-No sé, quizás... debería ir... a ver a Naruto...

-Te he dicho que no te preocupes esos saben cuidarse-dijo dándole un suave beso-ahora relájate, estas muy tenso

-Si...

Era de noche y una fresca brisa recorría las calles oscuras, por las que nadie pasaba a aquellas horas. El aire de la calle entro por la entreabierta ventana de la casa de Naruto moviendo ligeramente las cortinas de la habitación.

El rubio abrió los ojos despacio. Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante miro el reloj:

3:17

Era de madrugada. Naruto cerro los ojos respirando profundamente, ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, se sentía bastante mejor que aquella mañana. Se giro a un lado de la cama y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de Sasuke, que se encontraba a su lado.

El moreno estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, apoyándose sobre la cama y dormía profundamente.

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke llevaba todo el día cuidándolo. Se sentía feliz porque el moreno, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, se preocupaba por él. Era una sensación agradable después de sentirse tanto tiempo solo. El rubio lo observo durante unos minutos.

-Sasuke...- susurro.

-Mmmm...-Sasuke solo se movió un poco acomodándose.

-Sasuke-hablo un poco mas alto intentando despertarlo, pero no consiguió nada.

-Sasukeeee

-...-nada, ni el mas mínimo caso.

La paciencia del rubio, que de por si ya era poca, se estaba acabando, cuando se le ocurrió una idea para despertarlo

- jejeje- rió con una mueca maliciosa.

-Sasukeeeee Sakura-chan ha venido a visitarte...- Canturreo el rubio.

-...-Sasuke frunció el ceño con expresión molesta.

-Sasukeeeee Sakura-chan esta intentando abrazarte...

-...-el moreno puso peor cara que la anterior. El kitsune rió por lo bajito.

-¡Cuidado Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan te quiere besar!

-Kyaaaaaaa-Sasuke se levanto de un salto con cara se asco (XD y quien no?) en pose de defensa. Parpadeo unos segundos un tanto confuso intentando recordar donde estaba y que hacia allí.

-Jajajajajaja-el rubio no pudo aguantar mas la risa y estallo en carcajadas-'Como mola esto de manipular los sueños de los demás '-. El moreno lo miro cabreado, entendiendo lo que Naruto acababa de hacer.

-Eres un idiota ¬¬.

-Vamos no te enfades -carita inocente- pero es que no te despertabas 03- el Uchiha suspiro, cansado, calmándose un poco.

-Bueno y se puede saber que quieres ahora-pregunto malhumorado –'la verdad es que ha sido muy desagradable '- Sasuke sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al recordar el sueño.

-¡Ah! Bueno pues...yo- el rojo de sus mejillas se atenuó un poco. Ahora no se atrevía a decirle lo que quería.-bueno...es que...te vi allí...y...y yo...bueno te iba a decir si tu...quieres...¡¿acostarte conmigo!- Naruto cerro los ojos esperando la respuesta del moreno. Sasuke se puso rojo de golpe.-' lo que acabo de decir a sonado raro...' - Etto...digo...en la cama...- Sasuke lo miraba sonrojado.

-Yo... -'lo que ha dicho me a sonado un tanto mal...' (juas me encantan las frases con doble sentido XD) -¿y por que me dices eso?

-Pues, veras, es que tu te has portado tan bien conmigo hoy-'quien imaginaria que yo le iba a decir algo así a Sasuke u.u'-pues...es que te vi durmiendo allí en el suelo...y no hay mas sitio...pues...¡ah! no me hagas repetirlo-dijo avergonzado, el moreno lo miro divertido.

-Esta bien- el kitsune miro atento los movimientos del Uchiha que levantó las sabanas y se tumbo en la cama a su lado. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y con una de sus manos tomo la temperatura del rubio. La verdad es que había bajado bastante, la medicina de Tsunade había funcionado a pesar de que había tenido dársela de una forma poco común. Naruto sonrió en un gesto zorruno.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-teme- El moreno se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada sintiéndose avergonzado al recordar como le había echo beber al rubio la medicina, el kitsune lo miro un tanto triste y se giro también dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches usuratonkachi...-oyó susurrar al moreno antes de que se quedara dormido.

Naruto despertó cuando la luz de la mañana entro por la ventana de su habitación, molestando su sueño (es que en Konoha no hay persianas o.o? o por que no corren las cortinas, coño con lo molesto que es el sol por las mañana, si es que...). Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando numerosas veces para acostumbrarse a la molesta luz. Ya no se sentía mal, ahora estaba estupendamente comparado con el día anterior. Se incorporo en la cama y se tallo los ojos intentando despertarse y entonces noto que algo faltaba. El moreno no estaba a su lado en la cama. Miro el reloj de la mesa:

7:06

Aun era bastante temprano. ¿Dónde estaría Sasuke?. El rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama desperezándose. Después de unos minutos de hacer el vago se levanto y fue hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Tenia bastante sed.

-Quizás Sasuke ya se fue a su casa...como ya estoy mejor- reflexiono. Cuando entro en la cocina vio al moreno recostado en la mesa de la cocina y una tetera en el fuego –' hum y después dice que yo soy el despistado si es que...'- se acerco a la cocina y apago el fuego.

-Oye Sasuke...-entonces se dio cuenta de que el moreno dormía tranquilamente sobre la mesa (este chico acabara con tortícolis, eso de dormir en las mesas es malo, lo digo por experiencia u.u). El rubio cogió una silla sentándose al lado del moreno en la mesa mirándolo dormir. Estuvo varios minutos apoyado en sus brazos sin hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlo, parecía que se le había echo costumbre eso de mirarlo dormir.

-'Hay que ver...'-pensó-' que diferente se ve Sasuke sin esa cara de peras agrias ...es muy curioso'- siguió admirando al Uchiha dormir-'Aunque también hay que admitir que se muy mono así dormidito'- se sonrojo un poco por su pensamiento (estoy de acuerdo contigo)

-Jajajjajaja- comenzó a reír –'me gustaría ver la cara de Sasuke si le llegara a decir que se ve mono durmiendo, si es que es solo imaginármelo y me parto XD'-

-¿De que te ríes usuratonkachi?

-¡Ah! Ya te has despertado- se sorprendió el rubio parando de reír.

-No, no me he despertado. TÚ me has despertado- dijo bostezando.

-Aps...-

-Bueno ¿y cual es el chiste?-

-Nah, no es nada- Sasuke lo miro esperando una respuesta.-'Quizás...'-Solo pensaba que te ves muy mono dormido –sonrió esperando ver la reacción del otro. El moreno acabo por sonrojarse por el comentario –' ¡Anda! Esa reacción no me la esperaba'-pensó sorprendido.

-Bah, no digas estupideces- dijo en tono frío para que no se notara su rubor. El Uchiha se levanto de la mesa con intención de preparar el desayuno.

-jijijiji- el rubio rió para sí mirándolo divertido, no recordaba haber visto a Sasuke sonrojarse nunca, aunque había que admitir que en cierto modo era algo un tanto impactante. –'juas juas, si es que hasta me siento importante por haber conseguido esta gran logro'-se sintió orgulloso por ello (yo también me sentiría orgulloso de conseguir algo así XD)- Oye Sasuke, ¿que haces?- pregunto curioso al ver al moreno preparar algo en la cocina.

-Pues el desayuno, ¿no lo ves? ¿o es que además de dobe eres ciego?-pico al rubio.

-¡¡Yo quiero comer ramen o!- dijo Naruto feliz, ignorando el comentario de Sasuke por primera vez.

-Pues no es ramen -contesto indiferente el Uchiha –'¡me ha ignorado!'-penso molesto.

-Joooooooooooo, pero yo quiero comer ramen.

-Estas enfermo y tienes que comer cosas sanas y no basura- dijo ignorando la queja del rubito.

-Pe-pero si ya estoy bien ¡Y el ramen no es basura! –hizo un pucherito que Sasuke intento ignorar- ¡yo quiero ramen!

-Pues a mi no me da la gana prepararlo- contesto siguiendo con lo suyo –'juas esto es una venganza por lo de que me veo mono durmiendo, Itachi también lo decía grrr'-

-Venga Sasuke...-el rubio se levando y se acerco al moreno que no le hacia el mas mínimo caso- Onegaiiii- y se colgó de su brazo haciendo un pucherito (que tierno!).

-...-

-¿Si?-

-...-

-Venga...-

-...-Sasuke intentando contenerse.

-Sasu-chan por fa...- insistió el kitsune son su cara mas adorable.

-Esta bien...-dijo Sasuke en un suspiro –'con esa cara que ha puesto no hay quien le diga que no...'-pensó sintiéndose derrotado.

-¡¡Arigato gozaimazu!. -Naruto salto sobre la espalda del moreno colgándose de su cuello-' No hay quien se resista a eso, con Iruka-sensei siempre funciona, juas juas soy el mejor'-

-¡Hey usuratonkachi! ¡Compórtate o no hago nada!- al decir esto Naruto se sentó en menos de un segundo en la mesa con su mejor cara de niño bueno.-' que rápido...' miro sorprendido el Uchiha al otro.

Después de media hora Sasuke ya había acabado de preparar el ramen. Le sirvió un plato a Naruto que babeaba ante su tan preciado ramen.

-¡ITADAKIMASU! – En cuanto el Uchiha se sentó en la mesa Naruto comenzó a comer (mejor dicho engullir) su ramen. Sasuke solo sonrió ante la escena. Naruto siempre seria Naruto y eso le gustaba.

-Itadakimasu.

Comieron tranquilos y Naruto no hablaba solo engullía el ramen a una velocidad impresionante mientras Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido.

-Mmm, estaba muy rico- dijo el kitsune sobandose la tripita llena- gracias Sasuke – agradeció con una sonrisa.

-De nada- el moreno se levanto y recogió los platos dejándolos en el fregadero- me voy a dar una ducha-Naruto lo llamo justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina a buscar sus cosas.

-Oye...-llamo a Sasuke y este se giro para mirarlo. Naruto se acerco un poco a él- Yo...bueno yo quería...esto...darte las gracias y recompensarte de alguna forma por todo lo que has hecho por mi...-el rubio levanto el rostro que había mantenido bajo mirando el suelo.- Yo... muchas gracias- dijo acercándose al moreno para darle un beso en la mejilla como forma de darle las gracias. Pero Sasuke giro la cara y los labios de rubio se posaron sobre los suyos en vez de su mejilla. Naruto se separo rápidamente sonrojándose al instante.

-No ha sido nada- Sasuke sonrió con un poco de malicia. Naruto lo miro sorprendido pero al final el también sonrió. Se dirigió a su habitación tocándose los labios.-'Ha pasado otra vez...me ha besado...y yo...'-Naruto se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

Sasuke se quedo en la cocina pensativo. Al final fue a la habitación siguiendo a Naruto, una idea de cómo compensarle lo que había echo cruzo su mente.

-Creo...-Naruto se giro al oírlo entrar- que ya se la forma en la que puedes compensármelo- dijo acercándose al rubito.

-¿Ah, si? ¿y cual?- dijo simulando inocencia cuando Sasuke lo acorralo contra la pared mirándolo con intensidad, entendiendo sus intenciones (esta rápido el chico).

-Pues...así- dijo el Uchiha uniendo sus labios con los del kitsune rozándolos con suavidad en pequeños toques. Pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, Naruto lo acerco a él correspondiendo su beso. Sasuke dejo que la juguetona lengua del rubio entrara en su boca, saludándola con la suya. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron lentamente mirándose atentamente. Naruto sonrió al moreno que le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Así esta bien?-pregunto juguetonamente el rubio acariciando el suave pelo azabache, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

-Si, me parece bien –respondió- ¡Ah! Por cierto tienes que tomarte la medicina de Tsunade-sama.-recordó.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya me la tome ayer-cara de asco por parte del kitsune-aunque...-Naruto miro atento al Uchiha que le devolvió la mirada curioso.- si me la das tu, no sabe tan mal...-

-¿En serio? Bueno...si solo así te la vas a tomar...-sonrisa picara- pues tendré que hacerlo, que se le va a hacer.-gesto de sacrificio por parte de Sasuke. El kitsune rió divertido.

El moreno cogió de la mano al rubio y lo guió hasta la cocina. Naruto se quedo de pie en la entrada mientras veía a Sasuke acercarse a la cocina y coger algo de la encimera.

-Ven...-le dijo el moreno cuando se sentó en una silla indicándole que se acercara a él. Naruto con curiosidad camino hasta estar delante él, mirándolo con curiosidad. Sasuke alzo una mano y el kitsune extendió la suya para coger la mano que le extendía el moreno. En un movimiento brusco estiro del otro haciendo que acabara sentado en su regazo. El rubio lo miro sonrojado por la escena, el Uchiha solo sonrió. Y tomo un sorbo de una taza que sujetaba en la mano derecha y con su otra mano subió por su espalda lentamente complacido por el estremecimiento que sacudió el cuerpo del rubio. Su mano se detuvo en la nuca rubia y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Naruto miraba extasiado al moreno, hipnotizado por los ojos negro que lo miraban intensamente y solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió la suave respiración del Uchiha acariciarle la cara. Con la otra mano, Sasuke le entreabrió los sonrosados labios al rubio, admirando la belleza del rubio al tenerlo tan cerca. Por fin sus labios se juntaron y el moreno le paso al rubio lo que mantenía en la boca.

Naruto pronto sintió el sabor amargo característico de las medicinas de Tsunade pero poco le importo al sentir los labios del moreno acariciarlo con suavidad. Naruto paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke pegándose lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de este bajar por su espalda hasta posarse en su cintura aprisionándola de forma posesiva.

La lengua del Uchiha se adentro en la boca del rubio explorando todo lo que le era posible y encontrándose con la del rubio, haciéndoles estremecerse a los dos con el roce. Lentamente se separaron recuperando el aliento poco a poco. El rubio abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, encontrándose con la mirada negra del Uchiha, sintió algo estremecerse en su interior, una sensación extraña pero muy agradable.

Sasuke miraba atentamente al rubio mientras acariciaba su cintura por encima de la ropa que, a su opinión, estorbaba bastante. Se acerco otra vez al rubio y lentamente fue besando su mejilla sintiendo el calor del rubor en ellas. Bajando con lentitud hasta su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo escuchando encantado los suspiros que ahora empezaba a dejar escapar Naruto y su agitada respiración. Sentía las manos de Naruto revolverle el pelo con algo de desesperación.

-Sa-Sasuke...-suspiro el nombre del moreno haciéndole estremecerse por la extrema sensualidad con la que había dejado escapar su nombre. Sasuke volvió a subir por su cuello para llegar a los labios del rubio y volver a besarlos, este también busco sus labios uniéndose otra vez en un apasionado beso. Pronto sintió las manos del rubio bajar por su pecho y empezar a subirle la camiseta entreteniéndose en tocar la pálida piel de su pecho, el moreno suspiro sobre los labios del rubio cuando una de las morenas manos aprisiono uno de sus pezones apretándolo. Se estaban empezando a excitar cuando...

RING RING... ...sonó el teléfono (XD) y los interrumpió.

Los dos se separaron a desgana del otro. El rubio miro a Sasuke como a modo de disculpa y se levanto de sus piernas. Sasuke solo suspiro observando a Naruto salir hacia el salón a coger el teléfono que seguía sonando.

Naruto descolgó el auricular sin ganas.

-Moshi moshi-

Hola Naruto, soy Kakashi

-¡Ah! Hola Kakashi- sensei- saludo sin ganas molesto por la interrupción.

Hum...pareces molesto, ¿no abre interrumpido algo?

-¿Eh? No, que va jejeje- rió nervioso –'?como hace siempre para saber lo que pasa? -.

Me alegro, bueno me parece que ya te encuentras bien ¿no? dijo Entonces supongo que podrás venir a entrenar, avísale a Sasuke y dile que a echo un buen trabajo con la misión.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?-pregunto extrañado.

Pues la de cuidarte le respondió Kakashi con simpleza Bueno te dejo, adiós

-Hai...-

pi...pi..pi Kakashi colgó. Naruto se quedo en el salón mirando el aparato después de colgar el auricular.

-'Una misión...'-

Sasuke aun estaba sentado mirando la puerta esperando que el rubio apareciera por ella. Pensando todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas un día.

-'Todo ha pasado tan deprisa'-suspiro-' y pensar que hemos llegado hasta aquí solo por **un día de fiebre**...'-

En ese momento el rubio entro por la puerta, el moreno se levanto y fue hasta él.

-¿quién era?-le pregunto.

-Kakashi-sensei-contesto- Ha dicho que si me encuentro mejor que vaya al entrenamiento.-

-¿Y vas a ir?

-Si..-Sasuke se dio cuenta que el rubio parecía estar algo triste, algo llamo su atención. –'pero si hace un segundo estaba de lo mas contento, ¿que le habrá dicho Kakashi?'- se cuestiono Sasuke.

-Oye Naruto ¿qué te pasa?- el rubio pareció vacilar un momento ante la pregunta del Uchiha, pero al final acabo por hablar.

-Sasuke...¿tu solo me has estado cuidando por que Kakashi-sensei te lo dio como misión? –Naruto lo miro triste-' y yo que pensaba que lo había echo por que se preocupaba por mi...'- penso con tristeza.

-En un principio si...-

-Ya veo-Sasuke vio como los ojos de Naruto se empañaban un poco aunque intentaba evitar mostrarlo.

-Pero al final me quede porque de verdad me preocupaba por ti, porque podría haberle dicho que no aunque se enfadara...-el rostro de Naruto se ilumino al escuchar esto ultimo.

-Muchas gracias...-dijo abrazándose al moreno con una sonrisa.

-De nada- dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-¿Estas seguro que ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto no muy seguro Sasuke saliendo de la casa del Uzumaki, después de haberse duchado y cambiado, en dirección al entrenamiento.

-Sip- aseguro el rubio, haciendo una pose que quería decir: Soy-Naruto-Uzumaki-y-nada-puede-conmigo- estoy perfectamente juas juas

-Si...ya lo veo...¬¬, bueno vamonos ya...

-Hai- el rubio estaba cerrando la puerta de casa cuando un grito los sorprendió.

-KYAAAAAAAAA-Un estridente grito se oyó a sus espaldas. Los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados al momento, sintiendo la desagradable impresión de que eras observados atentamente. Muy despacio se fueron girando, temiendo lo que podrían encontrarse al girarse.

Delante de ellos se encontraban un grupo de chicas. Todas llevaban camisetas iguales y dos de ellas sostenían en sus manos una pancarta Club oficial de Naruto Uzumaki, mirándolos con atención y con una sonrisa que asustaba al mas valiente

Sasuke.-o.o

Naruto.-T.T

-¡Kyaaa! Naru...-antes de que las chicas acabaran de gritar su frase, Naruto veloz cogió al sorprendido moreno y estiro de él. Empezando a correr a toda prisa cuando el mogollón de chicas se tiraron sobre Naruto.

-No...sabia que...tuvieras club...de fans...Naru...to-dijo Sasuke mientras cruzaban la aldea corriendo intentando despistar a las chicas.

-Tú...no eres...el...único...-contesto el rubio cuando corrían cruzando un cruce (que raro sono eso o.o). En ese momento se escucho otro grito en otra de las concurridas calles.

-¡KYAAAAA SASUKE-KUN!-Se escucho en una esquina.

-No...puede...ser...-dijo incrédulo al escuchar el grito-...se...suponía que...las había...matado...

-No es...tan fácil...librase...de ellas-le dijo el agitado rubio- yo ya lo he...intentado...pero no funciona...T-T parece que fueran...inmortales-se quejo.

Mientras seguían corriendo los ejércitos se unieron en uno al pasar el cruce y la calle convertirse en una sola. Ahora el club de fans de Naruto y Sasuke se habían unido (Yo toy en medio òwó jajaja) y los perseguían con todas sus fuerzas intentando que no se les escaparan, muchas veces lo habían conseguido pero esta vez no iban a permitirlo. La gente veía pasar estupefactos a los chicos siendo perseguidos por un gran numero de chicas, era un extraño espectáculo.

-¡Muajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡No se escaparan!-gritaron todas a la vez, haciendo que los chicos corrieran con mas fuerzas, intentando por todos los medios no caer en las garras de las locas chicas. Cuando por lo menos habían recorrido media aldea divisaron a lo lejos el puente donde quedaban todos los días y vieron su salvación. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca vieron una cabellera rosa perteneciente a Sakura. Esta al verles llegar los miro enfadada, los chicos llegaban tarde.

-¡vosotros!-grito- ¡llegáis tard... –se quedo muda al ver que eran perseguidos por gran numero de chicas, a lo lejos pudo oír un grito procedente de ellas: ¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kun no escaparas!. De inmediato en la gran frente de la pelirrosa se formo una venita aun mas grande que está (increíble o.o mas grande que la frente de la basura). Los chicos pasaron corriendo y Sakura se interpuso entre ellos y el ejercito.

-¡¡Dejad en paz a Sasuke-kun!-grito celosa la chicle a las chicas, estas se pararon de golpe y se la quedaron mirando atentamente. Las chicas la miraron mal pero que muy mal y se uniceron mas personas al grupo. Entonces se quitaron las camisetas y otra aparecerlo debajo de ellas con un lema VIVA EL SASUNARUSASU (aquí llegamos òwó) y detrás de todos se alzo una pancartas que decía: SAKURA-CAPULLA-FURULLA-ERES UNA BASURA. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos asustadas por las miradas que se dirigían a su persona.

Los tres se quedaron viéndolos con la boca abierta. Una de ellas se adelanto unos pasos hacia la pelirrosa. Esta llevaba escrito en la camiseta Miaru (gracias por la idea ;D).

-¡MUERE SAKURA-BASURA!- se oyó gritar a Miaru levantando un tomate como arma. El grito se repitió por detrás de ella, como un grito de guerra, y alzaron todos tomates y verduras variadas sobre sus cabezas con un único fin: acribillar a Sakura con ellas.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-Sakura corrió despavorida con el ejercito a su espalda que le tiraban tomates intentado mancharle el pelo rosa cutre.

-¡YO! n.\\-Kakashi llego en ese momento al puente y se quedo parado viendo lo que ocurría.-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto sorprendido, viendo a Sakura siendo perseguida por una gran cantidad de gente.

-Nah, no es nada-contesto el Uchiha- es solo que nuestros club de fans...- se apunto al él y al rubio-...se han enfadado con Sakura.

-Ajá...-

-Por fin que todas esas locas sirven para algo-le dijo Sasuke al rubio, Naruto asintió.

Los tres no podían apartar la vista de la curiosa escena. Sakura corría de un lado a otro gritando e intentado taparse el pelo para que no le dieran con los tomates en él...

ACHÚ

Naruto se giro al escuchar un estornudo a su lado. Vio a Sasuke que se tapaba a nariz y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Parece que te has resfriado-le dijo el Uzumaki al moreno que lo miro mal.

-No me digas-dijo con sarcasmo-no me había dado cuenta ¬¬

-Bueno has sido tú quien me ha besado cuando estaba enfermo- le contesto el rubio haciendo que se sonrojara mas- Pero parece...-se acerco al Uchiha-...que ahora me toca cuidarte yo a ti- sonrisa.

-Que bonito...-los chicos se giraron y un flash los cegó por unos momentos. Cuando consiguieron poder ver bien (por eso odio el flash de la cámara ¬¬), se encontraron con un grupo delante, que cámara en mano, los miraba atentos. Mientras que el otro grupo aun seguía persiguiendo a la pelirrosa.

-¡1000 yenes por cada acierto en la frente!

-¡Yay!

-¡Yo le he dado!- se escucho entre el gentío.

-¡Kakashi-sensei ayúdeme!-grito la pelirrosa. Un hilito rojo corría por su frente (no es sangre, lastima), se encontraba cubierta de manchas rojas del tomate y otras de mas colores, pertenecientes a mas verduras y frutas (vamos a hacer una ensalada :D).

-Ni loco me meto en medio-dijo Kakashi y se apoyo en la barandilla del puente y saco de unos de sus bolsillos su librito y comenzó a leer tranquilamente ignorando el bullicio. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se alejaban poco a poco del grupo que los miraba con caras raras (XD) y que seguía haciéndoles fotos.

Y así paso otra tranquila mañana en Konoha con el equipo 7...

FIN

Jejejejejej que os ha parecido? ya lo se el final es una PIII mierda pero es lo que hay. Lo del besito pa' pasarle la medicina me han comentado que gusto XD esta sacado de un doujinshi de yami no matsuei que vi hace siglos y me acorde de él cuando estaba escribiendo XD. Jejeje espero que os haya gustado lo de antes de que Kakashi interrumpiera con la llamada (juas si es que soy malo), como es un fic shonen ai pues no hay ganas de escribir un lemon pero espero que os haya gustado la escena, es la recompensa por haberme leído, muchas gracias a todos. En fin dejadme review con todo lo que quieras decirme. Ya no me enrollo mas.

Un agradeciomiento a los que dejaron review: **Vicky-chan, Orochi (gracias hermanita o!), KAYAK0666, KISAOMI, maca-chan15, kydre, estherkyubi,c, ayame suzuka, Kya, armonil, pizza o, HERMI18, fati-chan87, nekoi, ritsuka-yagami, Estefanía, kennichi, Usagi Yagami, kasumita,AISHITERU-SHUICHI, Azu zoldick,chy-san, sora- H-Hinata-sama, Zahia, Zahia-vlc, aya k, naru narusegawa hiwatari, jakito yui ishida. Muchas gracias O y espero no haber olvidado a nadie.**

Ahora si un beso y adioooooozzzzzz!


End file.
